Cuisines
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS 3 : La cuisine de Madame Soleil
1. La cuisine, chez Larxène

Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit en décalé pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Foule. C'est aussi le premier d'un recueil d'OS sur les cuisines que j'ai dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà. J'ai trois autres OS écrits, et ils sont tous plutôt courts … En vrai j'ai du mal à me motiver à écrire des trucs longs ces derniers temps. J'espère me soigner. Enfin.

Du coup voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_La cuisine, chez Larxène_

L'appartement de Larxène, il est bien, parce qu'on y est en dix minutes depuis n'importe quel coin cool de la ville, ou depuis le lycée. L'appartement de Larxène, elle le tient de ses grand-parents qui depuis ont déménagé à la campagne, ou dans le sud, ou en Espagne, ou peut-être dans la campagne du sud de l'Espagne – un de ces endroits où vont les vieux pour passer leurs beaux jours et attendre la mort en regardant autre chose par la fenêtre qu'un type qui jure parce que le SDF qu'a essayé de lui demander l'heure lui a fait rater son bus.

En attendant Larxène elle le prend bien, elle le prend pour elle, et c'est peut-être bien parce qu'elle a cet appartement qu'on lui pardonne son tempérament de cliché de star hollywoodienne, ses crises de nerfs et ses remarques sarcastiques qui s'enchaînent comme si elle faisait en permanence un concours de punch-lines avec elle-même. Son appartement, ou alors son sourire à se damner. Larxène elle le sait, et Larxène elle en profite.

L'appartement de Larxène il est jamais vide. Y a dedans une foule qui défile en permanence, c'est jamais dépeuplé, parfois même quand elle est pas là y a du monde. Depuis qu'elle l'a récupéré quand elle avait quinze ans et que ça semblait être le bon compromis entre son incapacité à vivre avec ses parents et son âge, elle a réaménagé les espaces, et plus ou moins refait la déco. Y a des posters sur les murs de la chambre, des fauteuils éventrés trouvés dans la rue au salon, des guirlandes et des stickers de Pikatchu dans la salle de bains. Mais elle a pas touché à la cuisine. C'est un peu une pièce à part, dans l'appartement adolescent, c'est juste différent de tout le reste. C'est jamais vraiment en bordel mais jamais vraiment rangé non plus, c'est vieillot mais assez classique pour que ça se remarque pas, y a de la soupe dans des pots en verre au-dessus des placards et des bouteilles de bière au frigo, mais la vraie vraie différence c'est qu'il y a jamais personne.

Pourtant, dans les soirées les gens ont faim, ils devraient y aller, reprendre une bière fraîche, se servir un verre d'eau pour se donner bonne conscience à trois heures du matin, mais non. Larxène le dit pas aux gens, de pas y aller, mais ça doit se sentir. Que de tout ce qu'elle offre à la populace, tout ce qu'elle veut bien voir dégueulassé par les pompes pleines de la terre qui borde le fleuve cette pièce est exclue. Chez Larxène pas de contre-soirée cuisine, si tu veux chiller en fumant un joint c'est le balcon ou la baignoire, la cuisine c'est le havre désert.

Larxène l'a remarqué, mais elle ne se l'explique pas. Peut-être que si elle y réfléchissait elle se dirait que c'est le bout de son enfance qu'elle veut encore préserver au milieu de l'alcool et des pièces enfumées. Axel dit que c'est parce qu'elle garde son matériel de sorcellerie dans les placards et les cadavres des anciens propriétaires au congélateur. Saïx s'en fiche royalement. Demyx n'a même pas remarqué. Roxas croit aux explications d'Axel, et depuis, il évite le sujet quand elle est à côté. Mais un jour il y a cette nouvelle en ville, cette petite qui vient de rentrer en seconde comme elle vient de s'inscrire en formation post-bac et que c'est peut-être la dernière soirée qu'elle fait en habitant ici parce qu'avec toute la galère que c'est, elle va peut-être se retrouver dans une fac à l'autre bout du pays et elle le sait même pas encore.

Cette nouvelle elle sait rien de rien, elle est toute seule et toute petite et elle a pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, en fait elle a presque pas un mot tout court, on dirait qu'elle se retient de parler, se retient d'exister comme si sa présence pouvait gêner, qu'elle avait peur. Axel trouve ça adorable. Saïx s'en fiche royalement. Demyx n'a pas remarqué. Roxas a envie de l'aider – et Larxène trouve ça insupportable. Mais bon, son appartement, à force d'abriter toutes les soirées, c'est même plus tant son appartement, c'est même plus tant à elle, c'est un peu chez tout le monde et au final elle s'en fout que la greluche planquée sous sa capuche tape l'incruste tant qu'elle a pas besoin de s'en occuper. Parmi la foule, elle la distingue même pas vraiment, c'est une ombre parmi les ombres et rien de plus.

Une ombre parmi les ombres, une ombre qui se permet de laisser la lumière du réfrigérateur jeter des ombres sur son visage encapuchonné.

Tu fous quoi/

Je cherche une bière/

Et elle a même l'indécence de sembler vraiment désolée, alors qu'elle enfreint pas vraiment de loi formelle, tout ça est tacite, forcément elle pouvait pas savoir, à d'autres Larxène en aurait même pas voulu mais là c'est hors de question et si elle était pas ramollie à cause du joint elle l'engueulerait bien dans les règles.

Elle est jolie ta cuisine/ Elle te ressemble/

Et elle sait pas de quoi elle parle, cette gamine, alors elle va dégager fissa et sans faire d'histoires sinon c'est Larxène qui va la foutre dehors, hors de sa cuisine, hors de son appart et hors de sa ville et hors de sa vie. La petite elle se relève avec une bière dans la main et elle regarde autour d'elle et elle voit la fenêtre et les placards avec la soupe au-dessus, et elle étudie les plaques de cuisson qu'on pas été lavées depuis l'an quarante et la liste de courses dans l'écriture brouillonne que seule Larxène arrive à relire et elle a pas le droit.

Dégage/

Elle sursaute la petite et puis elle se tourne vers Larxène et elle a l'air d'être effrayée, et Larxène est effrayante alors c'est pas si choquant et quand même elle retire sa capuche, et il semble à Larxène que c'est la première fois qu'elle voit son visage, et peut-être bien qu'Axel l'a vue rire, cette fille, peut-être bien que Roxas l'a entendue parler de choses un peu trop personnelles pour rentrer dans une conversation anodine, mais elle croit pas qu'aucun des deux aie déjà vu son visage en entier, d'un coup, avec ses cheveux mal coupés d'un noir à faire pleurer les ténèbres, ses yeux clairs et nets comme de la glace condensée, son nez tranchant, sa peau pâle tâchée de rouge par l'acné qui trace le chemin vers la fin de l'adolescence, et soudain juste ça, ça devient trop intime, trop privé. Devrait pas y avoir le droit. Elle doit pas avoir le droit de faire ça. Tous les autres, ils sont dans ton appartement, ouais, mais elle, avec ses trois fois où tu l'as croisée au compteur et sa dégaine d'ado mal dans sa peau qui relit le Petit Chaperon Rouge en se demandant qui est le loup, elle elle vient de se déshabiller d'un coup. Et elle est _chez toi_.

.

Voilà-voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou aussi les cuisines de quel personnage vous voudriez voir abordées ici, ou à me dire ce que ça représente ou peut représenter pour vous, cette pièce en particulier dans une maison, tout ça tout ça.

À bientôt !


	2. La cuisine bordélique de Demyx

On l'a demandée, elle arrive, la cuisine de Demyx !

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui blablabla la vie blablabla le théâtre blablabla et tout !

Merci à **Blizzart** pour son commentaire sous l'OS précédent !

.

Focus : Demyx

Rating : K+

Genre : Family/Romance

La cuisine bordélique de Demyx

.

Certains auraient appelé ça le chaos, mais Demyx préférait et de loin parler de _bordel organisé_. Mine de rien, il s'y retrouvait, il savait où trouver ce dont il avait besoin, entre les piles de casseroles et les pots de farine, d'herbes aromatiques et d'épices. Ça ne ressemblait à rien, ou alors peut-être à un souk arabe, c'était plein de couleurs et d'odeurs qu'on distinguait mal les unes des autres, mais si on devait choisir, on dirait que ça sentait bon.

Demyx, il n'était pas grand-chose, il ne faisait pas grand-chose, il s'éparpillait sans cesse, et son énergie débordante n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de socle. Il était né dans une famille moyenne, il se souvenait de l'odeur de la blanquette de veau de sa mère.

.

.

« Demyx ! Le supérieur de ton père vient à déjeuner, tu n'as pas une chemise à mettre ?

— Hm ?

— Et ne fume pas à l'intérieur !

— Mais Papa le fait !

— Patrick ! Patrick ?

— Mon amour ?

— Tu veux bien dire à ton fils d'aller dehors pour fumer ? Tu lui donnes un mauvais exemple. Oh, donne-moi la crème qui est dans le frigo.

— J'ai plus de chemise propre.

— Ah, Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Surveille la blanquette, je vais t'en trouver une, tu vas voir.

— Demyx, ta mère te dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur.

— Mais je dois surveiller la blanquette.

— Chérie ! Chérie ! Il dit qu'il doit surveiller la blanquette, du coup, je le fais pas sortir ?

— Surveille la blanquette toi, alors !

— Ah ça non ! Demyx, tu as un briquet ?

— Maman !

— Quoi ?

— Le four sonne, je coupe le feu ?

— Oui ! Ah, je t'ai trouvé une chemise ! Patrick ! Ne fume pas dans la cuisine !

— Mais Demyx le fait !

— Vous êtes impossibles. Demyx, va poser la blanquette à table et enfile ça.

— Dis, Maman …

— Oui ?

— Vu que j'ai ça dans les mains et que le boss de Papa débarque bientôt, on est d'accord que c'est le moment le moins risqué pour moi pour faire mon coming-out ? »

.

.

En fait, Demyx avait tout du bonhomme ordinaire, préadolescent il avait commencé la guitare, comme une bonne partie de ses camarades, mais lui n'avait jamais arrêté, et peut-être bien que le vrai tournant de sa vie avait été cette blanquette de veau qui aurait retenu sa mère de le gifler si jamais elle en avait eu envie, et ce patron qui l'aurait empêchée de lui répondre dans le feu de l'action, forcée qu'elle avait été d'attendre la fin du repas pour revenir à ce sujet.

Toujours était qu'à partir de ce moment, sa mère avait un peu changé. Elle n'était pas devenue méchante, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, plutôt, elle avait transposé sur lui les plans qu'elle avait fait pendant sa grossesse avant de savoir qu'il serait un garçon, et dans sa vision genrée des choses, le coming-out de Demyx avait permis de partager quelques moments supplémentaires ensemble. Dans la cuisine.

.

.

« Maman, t'as pas besoin de stresser autant.

— Mais je veux que tout soit parfait ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, hein, tu te fiches de faire bonne impression ! Regarde ta dégaine débraillée … Oh, le guacamole ! Sors les avocats du frigo, mais où est-ce que j'ai rangé ce paprika ? Ah, le citron aussi.

— Tout va bien se passer. T'es plus stressé que lui, sérieusement.

— C'est parce que je stresse pour deux ! Ah, mon fils, qu'est-ce que tu m'épargneras, on se le demande ! Tu es sûr qu'il aime le guacamole ?

— Tout le monde aime le guacamole. Et avec tout ce que tu as prévu, même s'il n'aimait pas ça il aurait de quoi manger trois repas.

— Tu as fini de couper le pain ? Alors, il me reste à faire …

— J'écrase les avocats, regarde où en est le rôti.

— C'est fait. Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me présentes quelqu'un. Je suis tout chose ! Tu n'as pas sorti le citron ?

— Si, si, juste à côté de toi.

— Ah, je n'avais pas vu. Voyons, guacamole … les oignons ! Combien de temps ?

— Il est midi et quart. Mais il n'arrivera sans doute pas à trente.

— Déjà si tard ! Oh, j'espère que ça lui plaira. Mon petit Demyx se trouve enfin quelqu'un et … Oh, comme tu me fais voir des choses, toi, de toutes les couleurs. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le drapeau de la gay pride est un arc-en-ciel !

— Maman, tu pleures ?

— Ce sont les oignons, mon chat. »

.

.

Oui, ça devait être dans ce méli-mélo d'émotions que Demyx avait appris à se repérer dans une cuisine, à faire la différence entre le paprika et le piment à l'odeur, entre une clémentine et une mandarine rien qu'au toucher, à farfouiller et à créer. Comme ça qu'il avait appris que certains lieux ne sont pas propices à l'intimité mais le deviennent.

.

.

« J'ai faim. Et il est trois heures. Tout est fermé.

— J'habite pas loin, si tu veux.

— Vrai ? T'as des pâtes ?

— Si tu crois que je vais faire des pâtes à un invité, tu me connais pas. J'ai de quoi faire un vrai repas.

— Mec, je te vénère, c'est bon. »

.

« Je peux entrer ? Vas-y, tu prépares quoi ?

— C'est un secret. Reste à la porte !

— Putain, c'est le bordel ici.

— Eh, j'ai dit reste à la porte !

— Et je suis rentré. Oh, de la sole ! Trop génial ! Putain, t'as une friteuse ?

— Sors de là, c'est bientôt prêt.

— Tu veux pas que je t'aide ? En fait, non. Ça sent bon. Sa mère, j'ai la dalle.

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

— Hm ? Pour te remercier ?

— OK, je vais te faire à manger tous les jours.

— Sérieux ?

— Je sais pas … Toi, sérieux ?

— Sérieux.

— Sérieux. »

.

.

Et Demyx aimait bien, en vrai, que sa cuisine soit en bordel, et un peu chaotique et pas du tout dans l'ordre, comme les souvenirs qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête et comme sa vie, et puis au final il s'y retrouvait, et peu à peu les autres s'habituaient, repéraient un peu la logique de l'agencement des ustensiles, naviguaient un peu difficilement mais tout de même dans son chez lui aux odeurs de friture, d'ail au four et d'épices du sud.

.

« On a fait tout le reste de ton appartement, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger la cuisine.

— Oh non, c'est pas la peine !

— Mais c'est un bordel monstre ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça !

— Mais tu peux pas rentrer !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. C'est MA cuisine.

— Mais mon chat, je suis déjà rentrée dedans.

— J'ai dit non !

— Enfin, ne fais pas l'enfant.

— Mam –

— Oh. Bonjour Vanitas.

— Euh, salut.

— Je vous recommanderai d'enfiler au moins un caleçon. Dans une cuisine, c'est plus hygiénique. »

.

Alors Demyx laissait sa cuisine en bordel, puisqu'il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas la ranger. Et finalement, une tasse de thé dans la main de sa mère, un café dans celle de son amant, et un chocolat chaud dans la sienne, ils appréciaient tous le moment, son incongruité et sa fantaisie.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Je crois que j'aime plutôt bien cet OS, comme ça va vite j'espère qu'on comprend bien tout !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Des bisous !


	3. La cuisine de Madame Soleil

Yo ! Et voilà un nouvel OS pour ce recueil, qui était à la vérité le premier que j'avais écrit.

Merci à **Hylliy** et **Blizzart** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

OS 3 : La cuisine de Madame Soleil

Focus : La grand-mère de Kairi

Rating : K+

Genre : Family

La cuisine de Madame Soleil

Elle avait été comédienne, peut-être, elle avait raconté des histoires avec son corps, sans doute, ça se voyait à la manière dont le soleil tombait sur sa peau, la caressant de ses rayons comme s'il avait été amoureux d'elle, cherchant son regard sans vouloir jamais l'éblouir. Elle apparaissait toujours ainsi, entourée de son halo de lumière qui semblait surnaturel au premier abord et que l'on découvrait plus tard être tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus naturel.

Elle n'était pas belle. Elle avait le visage simple, un peu triangulaire un peu rond, et tout plissé par le temps qui lui était passé dessus pour imprimer dans sa chair les marques du vieillissement. Elle était voûtée par le poids des années, et ses bras étaient larges comme ceux de femmes de paysan, de fiers troncs solides comme du roc – et pourtant, de fierté, elle ne semblait pas en avoir.

Elle était l'image même de l'humilité, avec la douceur dans chaque repli de ses sourires, dans les pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux et les cernes qui ne la quittaient plus depuis bien longtemps, elle avait l'indulgence dessinée dans ses mains noueuses aux doigts abîmés, elle avait l'amour raconté par la graisse indélébile de sa poitrine pendante et de son ventre strié de vergetures.

Elle était assise dans sa cuisine.

Elle avait un nom, sans doute, que personne ne prononçait depuis bien longtemps. On l'appelait _Grand-mère_, on l'appelait _Madame_ et elle, elle souriait.

Elle aimait sa cuisine, du profond de son âme. Comme le temps passait elle avait désappris à courir, s'était habituée à se déplacer d'une démarche lente et difficile, mais elle n'avait jamais quitté sa cuisine. C'était sa pièce à elle, son refuge quand autrefois son mari oubliait d'être bon, son quartier général quand sa meilleure amie lui confiait ses joies et ses peines, son repère secret quand sa fille attendait les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Pourtant, c'était une cuisine simple – mais elle aimait à penser qu'elle lui ressemblait. L'évier d'une teinte sable se fondait au milieu du plan de travail en carreaux orangés mal assortis à ceux, d'un vert sapin foncé, qui ornaient le mur au-dessus de la cuisinière et à côté du réfrigérateur qui n'avait pas été remplacé depuis les années soixante-dix. Le sol, lui aussi carrelé, avait subi tant de catastrophes qu'il n'était même plus vaguement uniforme, mêlant des bouts de dalles bleu sombre, turquoise, sable ou vert pomme. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles dans cette cuisine, juste une table haute collée au mur en face du plan de travail et qui servait plus de vide-poches que d'endroit pour déjeuner, plusieurs placard remplis de vaisselles disparates, et puis, près de la fenêtre, un fauteuil au lourd revêtement de velours bleu électrique.

Tout ce qu'il y avait là, à si peu de choses près, on le lui avait donné. Les placards venaient de la mère de son défunt mari, la table de sa propre défunte mère, la plupart des ménagères et services de vaisselle lui avaient été offerts à son mariage par ses défunts amis, et le fauteuil, elle l'avait hérité de sa défunte sœur. Quand elle l'avait placée là, elle se souvenait encore des regards de sa fille, qui semblaient lui dire « Enfin, il serait plus joli dans le salon, ou encore dans ta chambre, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », comme les regards de toutes les autres personnes qui avaient vu ce fauteuil. Mais il n'aurait été nulle part plus à sa place qu'ici, au milieu de ce mobilier-fantôme, cette cuisine de souvenirs, pleine de morts et lieu de vie.

Elle aimait ses morts, elle aimait la vie.

Parmi les ombres des défunts, il y avait quelques tasses décorées par les mains maladroites de sa petite-fille lorsqu'elle était enfant, des dessins qu'elle tenait d'elle et qui trônaient sur le réfrigérateur comme le drapeau de leur famille, l'étendard du lien qui les unissait, des photographies, aussi, mais ces dernières avaient un goût étrange, car même lorsqu'elles montraient à ses yeux l'image d'un amour vivant, il lui semblait que le papier brillant conférait au personnage des allures fantomatiques, soulignant l'éphémérité de l'instant capturé, et de la vie à laquelle on l'avait volé pour le poser là.

La cuisine, sa cuisine, c'était un lieu de toutes choses, et si à présent on n'y voyait plus tant de monde, elle ne désespérait pas de voir la pièce remplie à nouveau un jour, elle ne savait ni par qui ni par quoi, mais elle savait. Sa cuisine avait gardé la chaleur qu'elle avait la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dedans, quand elle était encore vide de souvenirs et pleine seulement d'espoirs et de promesses d'avenir, et elle voyait ça comme un signe.

Peut-être les choses auraient pu arriver dans un ordre différent, peut-être les choses auraient pu arriver en de meilleures circonstances, peut-être des larmes, dans une autre vie, auraient pu être évitées mais l'alignement des planètes n'était pas chose contre laquelle on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, et les choses étaient arrivées avec leurs causes malheureuses et leurs conséquences heureuses, puisqu'un lapin avait fait tourner le volant vers le fossé et le chemin de Kairi avait vu ses bols de céréales êtres servis dans une vaisselle entourée de couleurs fantômes.

Elle regardait les choses qui arrivaient, contemplait les conséquences de ce qui était arrivé avec le calme, la douceur et la patience qui la caractérisaient autant que sa détermination et la manière dont le soleil lui déclarait sa flamme chaque fois qu'il se levait sur son visage, et elle avait déploré de voir les trois chaises de bois que sa fille lui avait offertes devenir fantomatiques, et elle avait aimé voir des mains adolescentes s'agripper aux poignées de ses placard et briser des bols-souvenirs et les remplacer par des bols vifs pleins d'excuses qu'elle espérait ne jamais voir devenir des souvenirs mais toujours des présents continus.

Elle écoutait les notes qui sortaient du smartphone posé sur le plan de travail quand une tasse de café coulait et que le lave-vaisselle n'était pas vidé, depuis son fauteuil qu'elle trouvait encore plus extrêmement bien placé.

Elle vit Kairi s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil quelques matins difficiles, elle vit le chat de Kairi faire ses griffes sur l'accoudoir de ce fauteuil, elle vit le petit-ami de Kairi accueillir sa petite-fille sur ses genoux sur ce fauteuil. Elle vit Kairi boire dans ce fauteuil son dernier café avant de partir avec le camion vers une ville plus grande où des choses plus grandes et moins calmes que cette petite cuisine l'attendaient.

Elle vit les céréales au chocolat et les paquets de café soluble disparaître et ne revenir que tous les mois, puis une ou deux fois par an. Elle vit les tasses arrêter de se casser par maladresse et de se remplacer par excuse. Elle vit l'immobilité reprendre ses quartiers, elle vit le soleil continuer de la saluer avec toujours la même déférence et le même amour.

Elle avait l'impression que les choses s'étaient arrêtées pour de bon, que Kairi avait été la dernière vague à secouer les carreaux de son navire de cuisine, qu'à présent il n'y avait plus qu'à se laisser porter dans cette pièce par les remous lents du tic-tac de l'horloge jusqu'à être portée au rivage et s'y échouer. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle était prête à rejoindre le sable, ces minuscules fragments de coquillages et de rochers amaigris par le temps et regroupés ensemble pour que de nouveaux amants puissent se promener sur la grève.

Pourtant, ses yeux ne virent pas ce matin si vite qu'elle croyait, comme le soleil vint l'approcher tout autrement, comme une éclipse, comme une étoile – de loin, de près.

Elle avait une tarte qui refroidissait à la fenêtre, et puis elle n'en avait plus. Elle avait des cookies sur la table et la porte ouverte, et puis elle avait une assiette vide et des traces de pas boueux. Elle avait attendu et puis elle avait surpris.

_Bonjour._

Elle avait parlé, elle avait rencontré, elle avait trouvé. Elle avait la peau parcheminée, il avait comme de la soie sur le visage. Elle avait des sourires à rassasier la Terre entière d'amour, il avait un désert au creux de la poitrine, et à peine une petite fente pour essayer de l'abreuver. Il avait fui. Il était revenu. Il était petit, et elle était vieille, il avait besoin et elle avait besoin. Elle l'appelait _Mon petit_ et il ne l'appelait pas vraiment. Elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom – elle avait presque oublié son propre nom – et il ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Il lui avait dit :

_J'aime les tartes au citron._

Et elle avait fait une tarte au citron. Il avait menti, et elle l'avait pardonné. Ils s'étaient connus. Elle avait vieilli, et il avait grandi. Elle lui avait donné, et il avait pris. Ils s'étaient aimés.

.

Deux tasses de café et une cigarette allumée dans la cuisine. Des gâteaux apéritifs dans le four. Du bruit dans le reste de la maison. Deux silhouettes qui sont loin d'être des fantômes.

Il a dix-neuf ans.

Elle en a vingt-six.

Ils ne se sont jamais vus, mais quand ils regardent le fauteuil bleu électrique ils y voient le même fantôme sans avoir besoin de le dire. Elle sait qui il est, il est _Mon petit_. Il sait qui elle est. Elle est _la petite fille de Madame Soleil_.

.

.

.

Depuis une conversation sur Geôlier de FR, dans le cadre de la December crackship, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc avec Vanitas et la Grand-mère de Kairi. Maintenant c'est fait. Je les aime bien ensemble.

Review ?

À très vite !


End file.
